Dressmakers and other artisans oftentimes use handmade or store-bought patterns, which are drawn or printed on thin, tissue-like paper, to make their garments, toys, household furnishings, etc. In use, the dressmaker or other artisan spreads the fabric, or other material from which the end product is being made, on a flat surface and places the various pattern pieces on the material in accordance with the instructions provided by the pattern. The pattern pieces are then secured to the material by any number of known means, such as pinning. The process of placing the pattern pieces and securing them generally leads to deterioration which affects the garment, toy, or other end product by causing it to be misshapen due to incorrect sizing. Additionally, the pattern pieces can become unusable due to unintentional tearing or use with straight pins or certain other means used to secure the pattern pieces.
It is therefore among the objects of the invention to provide a means for preserving the thin, tissue-like pattern pieces to prevent or slow the process of deterioration resulting from handling during multiple uses of the pattern. It is a further object of the invention to strengthen the thin, tissue-like pattern pieces to prevent unintended tearing or deterioration resulting from the use of straight pins or certain other means of securing the pattern pieces to the fabric or other material from which an end product is being created. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive method of preserving pattern pieces. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preserving pattern pieces which is simple to use. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.